coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 314 (16th December 1963)
Plot Val tells Albert that she's sick of Ken's obsession with the play and with Dave Robbins always being round the house. Harry writes a note for the school, telling the truth that Lucille played truant to go to London. His daughter reminds him that he told her he wished he'd done more exciting things when he was young and blames him for her escapade. He's momentarily thrown but angrily orders her to school with the completed note. Dave turns up just after breakfast time to collect Ken in his van to take him to school. Val is tired of being an afterthought. Emily finds it hard running Gamma Garments with Swindley at head office and has trouble dealing with a complaining Ena. Myra steps behind the counter and makes a good sale to a customer. Florrie has recovered well from her ordeal. Annie claims that Jack is insisting they spend Christmas away this year. Alerted by Len, Val finds Ken and Dave putting their furniture in a van, intended for use in the play that night. The back room is almost emptied of its belongings. Buoyed up by his London success, Walter calls at No.7 to make sure that Lucille returned safely, surprised to find the Hewitts are so angry about her trip. Harry tells him he'll put a stop to her Brett Falcon fan club activities if she doesn't behave. Having caught Lucille skiving at the market, Ena brings her back to the vestry. She makes her see that Harry is making her shoulder her responsibilities and sends her off to school with the note after giving her some dinner. Jerry is annoyed to find Myra has been working. Martha expects to be at Lily Haddon's for Christmas but Ena realises she's not yet been asked. Jack tells Len and Elsie that it's Annie who's insisting they go away for Christmas. Walter buys drinks to celebrate his success. Ken breaks the bad news that the play is getting an extra night so there'll be a delay in the furniture being returned. He and Val row. She admits she dislikes Dave intensely and is thrown when the man himself turns up with his packed clothes after his landlady has to go into hospital, looking for somewhere to stay. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Teenage Customer - Sandra Downes Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Gamma Garments Notes *The Coronation Street setwas erected at an outside location for this episode (probably Granada Television's car park at the Quay Street studios) and several scenes featuring Dave Robbins' van were OB recorded there. Other scenes outside the corner shop and vestry were recorded in the studio as per the standard practice of the period. *The usual "End of Part One" music is replaced in this episode by a brief excerpt of Eric Spear's longer theme. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton) was credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Walter returns in triumph, and Kenneth and Valerie acquire a lodger *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,941,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes